4 Corners
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Hayate goes out on dates with different women. The woman Hayate wants is not one of his dates. The woman that wants Hayate wants him to realize that. *HayaxAyu, HayaxHina, and HayaxSaku are some pairings.HayaxMaria at the end. Final chapter added. R/R*
1. Tasteless

Disclaimer= **I not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

* * *

.

"Hayate, please come to the kitchen!" It was a chilly afternoon in the Sanzenin estate. Hayate was in a sweater as he stepped inside the kitchen.

"What is it Milady, are you going to make me cross dress again?"

"Um no silly. I'm not good at explaining these things. Take it away Maria."

"Hayate-kun, you will be going on a few dates with different girls. I'm not sure why you are, but - -"

"Anyways Hayate," interjects Nagi," the women you are going out with you already know."

"Milady, are you going to send the goons after me?"

"They are not goons; they are the SP. Ugh Hayate, you make me so mad!"

"Milady, I'm only kidding. I just want to see you smile." Hayate's sweetness is what makes him so appealing to various women. It is those kinds of words that make young women like Nagi blush.

"Oh, okkay then. Get dressed. You are supposed to meet your first date at the following place." She hands Hayate the address.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready now, bye."

-

"Nagi, do you think that this plan will work?"

"You worry too much Maria. The guy is as gullible as they come. I'm confident that by the end of all this, his true feelings will come out."

"Okay. How are things going with Kazuki-san?"

"They could not be going better with him. He is such a sweetheart. I love him so much!"

"That's so cute. I wish that I had myself a sweet man."

"You will if _he_ comes to his senses."

* * *

Hayate is in downtown. He goes to a costume store and waits outside of it, just as the instructions say to do. The wait seems like an eon to him.

"The paper given to me says that I must wait outside for my first date. It's been 30 minutes, and she's still not here. Oww! Where the heck is that noise coming from?"

"What's up Haya!"

"Sakuya-san, you're my date?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that… I never thought that you would actually, you know, take me out on a date."

"Ha! Well I am. Since I am a nice girl, how about I treat you to a dinner before our date?"

"Oh, okay. That would be nice. I haven't eaten in a long time. But where are we actually going on our date?"

"We are going… to an Improv Theater."

"What is that?"

"An Improv Theater is basically a club. The one we are going to is a club for comedians. Yes Haya, we are going to a comedy club. Any objections?"

"None. I do feel that I've been stressed out as of late. So perhaps some funnies would be good."

"Great, let's go get some dinner."

* * *

"We got great seats Sakuya-san."

"You will see why shortly." The Improv theater was packed that night. After several performers, Hayate thought that his ribs were shattered from all the laughing that he did. Sakuya didn't laugh once, which was puzzling to the casual observer.

"Hayate, I'm up next."

"Haha, eh what?"

-

"Okay everyone, we have a special guest comedian here with us today. She's a legend in the underground comedy scene. Give it up for the lovely Miss Sakuya!" Hayate thought that she was not going to be funny. Her act got off to a bad start, but she recovered and in no time was making everyone laugh easily, including Hayate. But then the roasting came.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. My boyfriend Ayasaki Hayate is here tonight and gave me the okay to roast him. Thank you honey." Hayate grin and bears it for 20 minutes as Sakuya lays into him, poking fun at his blue hair, the cross-dressing, etc. Everyone roared with laughter; everyone except Hayate. When her routine was done, she got a standing ovation and went to sit back down. Hayate was not sitting beside her.

* * *

Hayate bursts through the front doors of the theater. His eyes were narrowed and veins were bulging. Sakuya came running after.

"Come on Hayate, we all have to laugh at ourselves once in a while…"

"True, but the way you talked about me… it was mean-spirited and humiliating."

"No it wasn't."

"It was to ME! Secondly, I am not your boyfriend."

"I know you're not. I had to say that you were so the audience would listen to me."

"I don't care. This date was a disaster. I cannot believe I went out with you Sakuya-san. You suck." With that little 'roast,' Hayate stormed home. Sakuya pretended to be slack jawed for a moment, but then made a call.

* * *

Hayate slammed the front door shut and proceeded to sprint up the stairs. He had reached the top when a soothing voice called out to him.

"Are you okay, Hayate-kun?" Maria evidently heard the noise and came to see if he was okay. He turned around to face her. Hayate had a little boy face look going on. It looked as though he was crying. He did not reply back, but rather he just turned back around and went into his room and slammed the door even harder.

"Poor thing…"

* * *

A/N= **What did you think of this chapter? Give a review if you want. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Too Sticky

Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

* * *

Hayate had since recovered from his terrible date with Sakuya. For the past few days, he had been moping around, doing his butler duties below par. Since he had recovered, he was back to his old self. Maria and Nagi took advantage. They called Hayate into kitchen.

"Alright Hayate, you will be going on another date. The next girl that you will be going out with is someone that you have known for a long time. Maria, care to add something?"

"Hayate-kun, you will be meeting your date at the following destination." Maria gives him a piece a paper with directions to where the date will be.

"Alright I'm off, see you two around. Please do not send the goons after me Milady, okay?"

"Do not send WHO?!"

"I won't need SP assistance, thanks." Maria remains pensive.

"Nagi, I do not think that he is coming closer to realization. He is very resilient; gullible, but resilient."

"You give up too easily Maria. He WILL realize who he wants. He has to date some of these girls for his light bulb to shine bright. "

"Um, what?"

"It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Hayate stepped off the bus. He was looking at an amusement park, fully equipped with rollercoaster's, karts, and… putt putt.

"Why is my next date at an amusement park? There's no one here."

"That means that we will be the first in line to everything."

"Nishizawa-san, you are my date?"

"Yes. Aren't you excited?"

"Um, sure. All these thrill rides look like something I need to relieve my stress."

"Why are you stressing?"

"Oh its nothing really."

"Alright then, lets go."

* * *

The obstacle course gave a bit of a workout. The bumper cars left them headaches. They both were wet after the log ride. We find Hayate and Ayumu sitting on a bench, munching on hot dogs.

"You know, this date has been pretty good so far. What else are we doing Nishizawa-san?"

"We are going to play some mini-golf?"

"Its like golf, but you only use putters."

"Ah, that's sounds easy."

"It is far from easy Hayate-kun. There are bumps, hazards, and windmills. Mini golf is no walk in the park."

"Which one are we playing?"

"The one that has the windmill in it."

"Course 3."

* * *

They got to the 16th hole. Hayate bombed on the first few holes, but started holing putts left and right. The group behind them was pissing him off. He let the first few hurry ups slide by. Since the 8th hole, the group kept at it constantly, enraging him further. On the 16th, there was a huge windmill with three openings. The best shot is to the right because it will go through the windmill at the best angle for a possible hole in one. The trouble with this hole was with the fact that you needed to get it past the spinning fans. Ayumu putted first. Her ball went left and it BARELY made it past the spinning fan.

"Beat that Hayate-kun," she said playing coy. She ran to the other side to putt out. Hayate was in the middle of his putting swing when the group behind him hollered again, causing him to twitch at contact. The ball screamed towards the middle; it clipped the fan and came back. The goons were laughing, but Hayate wasn't. As a matter of fact, he turned demonic. His back was turned to them.

"You guys have been bothering me since I started playing. I tried not paying attention to it at first, but now, hehe NOW IT IS IMPOSSIBLE." The goons were trembling.

"Wh-why are you growing horns?" Hayate grabbed his putter and charged towards the goons.

"Putter smash!" Hayate smacked each person with the butt of the putter. He returned to normal almost instantly.

"Hayate-kun, have you hit yet?"

"Nishizawa, I lost my ball." She tossed him hers.

"I have a spare one."

* * *

They reached the 18th hole, their final hole of the day.

"If you make a hole in one, you'll get a prize."

"Okay, I'll try." Hayate took his time picking a line to stroke putt. Funny how a hole can make a difference. He putted the ball… and it went in the cup. Hayate turned to Ayumu.

"I… win?" Ayumu walks towards him.

"Now for your prize." She takes off her bowties and swooshes her hair.

"Congratulations Hayate-kun." She kisses him on the lips. Before they make out any further, Hayate catches himself.

"How about some ice cream?"

* * *

The amusement park had an ice cream stand near the entrance of the arcade. It got kind of hot, so Hayate and Ayumu went inside.

"Boy, this ice cream hits the spot."

"I'm glad we found a spot in the eating area. Otherwise we would've been sun bleached outside."

"Yeah. I might have to check out the pinball machine."

"Okay. I'm glad we got to go out on a date." Hayate eyed her for a moment.

"I'm glad we got to hang out… together." Hayate finished his ice cream and got up.

"Thanks for the date Nishizawa-san."

"Why are you leaving?"

"You're a nice girl and all… but you are trying WAY too hard."

"Hayate-kun…"

"Goodbye Nishizawa-san." As Hayate was walking away, Ayumu shrugged her shoulders…then made a call.

A/N= **This is the second chapter. I had bout of writer's block when writing this; but hey, who doesn't experience blanks? Anyways, the third chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Not for Me

Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**

* * *

**

Hayate had another night of fitful sleep. He remembers how his first date went with Sakuya, and his most recent one with Ayumu.

"I acted like myself on the date with Sakuya-san, but I behaved totally different with Nishizawa-san. I do not know why." Due to his airheadedness, others can quickly figure out why Hayate acted how he did. If he acted normal with Sakuya but not with Ayumu, then it is apparent that he likes Sakuya juust a little bit more. Hayate does not realize this, so we will not delve further. Hayate was waiting for Nagi and Maria to enter the kitchen when he heard the door bell ring. He didn't expect the student council president of Hakuou to be outside.

"Hinagiku-san, good morning. What brings you here so early in the morning? Milady is not awake yet."

"Actually Hayate-kun, I came here to see you."

"Really? What is this in reference to?"

"Good thing that you are dressed. We have many things to do today."

"What are you talking about Hinagiku-san? Wait a minute, are you my next date?" Hinagiku was slightly deterred.

"H-how did you know, you do not want to go out with me?"  
"Oh no, I did not say that," Hayate said to avoid potential conflict, "I'd love to go out on a date with you. It would be an honor."

"Thats what I thought you said."

"Hinagiku-san, are we supposed to start our date right now? I mean, its still very early."

"We might as well since we are both outside."

"Okay, but I should tell you about what's been going on lately - -"

"Hayate-kun, save that conversation for later."

**

* * *

**

Hayate and Hinagiku are in the limo riding around for a good hour or so. He gets restless inside himself, so he starts talking to her.

"Hinagiku-san, I went on a couple of dates and where I was going to go on the dates seemed to be predetermined already. This one won't be, right?"

"I... do not know."

"I got directions to where I was supposed to meet my dates on a piece of paper. I'm pretty sure I was going to get one for this date; however, I saw no notes."

"Okay, so what are you saying?"

"I'm trying to say - -"

"I know what you are going to say. Our date today perhaps might be predetermined and if it is predetermined, we are going to be going to pre-selected places."

"Go figure. I really do not have room to talk." The limo nears a large building.

"Hinagiku-san, what is that dome?"

"We are going to go inside that dome."

"Sounds great, what will we be doing?" Hinagiku's speech sounded tense.

"We... are going rock climbing."

**

* * *

**

Hayate thought that he heard Hinagiku wrong.

"Hinagiku-san, aren't you afraid of heights?"

"Yes."

"With that said, do you still want to go rock climbing?"

"Yes."

"Therein lies the problem Hinagiku-san. Why would you do something that you know will expose your greatest fear?"

"I'm just following what the paper said."

"But I did not get a piece of paper..." Hinagiku produced a piece of paper.

"We need to follow what the paper says, despite our reservations."

"If you say so. Are you sure that you want to go rock - -"

"Yes I do." Hayate knew that he could not press the issue further. They had arrived at the dome.

"Promise me one thing Hayate-kun."

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Make sure..." she starts to blush, "...make sure that I do not fall."

**

* * *

**

They had a good time rock climbing. Hinagiku was trembling, as expected; however, Hayate gave her a reassuring pat. As soon as she got comfortable, she was ringing all the bells. She and Hayate entered the limo after they were finished laughing and flirting.

"You climbed well Hinagiku-san, good job."

"Thank you Hayate-kun, I never thought that I had that in me."

"Well you did and it showed."

"Thank you."

"Oh you don't need to thank me."

"I know, but you helped me conquer my fears. I'm grateful for that." You could hear only the sound of the limo for the next few miles. Hayate's stomach churned.

"All of that rock climbing made me hungry. Are you up for some pizza Hinagiku-san?"

"Sure, lets eat."

- - -

Hayate sure was hungry. He tore through four slices while Hinagiku hadn't even finished one.

"Hayate-kun, I haven't sprinkled the cheese on my pizza. Slow down."

"Oh forgive me. I'm very hungry as you can see."

"I can certainly see that." Hinagiku rolls her eyes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah well, um, you know all the stuff I was saying about my previous dates being predetermined?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how you said that you did not know whether or not our date was predetermined?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Our date Hinagiku-san... was predetermined." Hinagiku fell down to the floor.

"That's it? You built up all that suspense... and that is what you have to say?"

"Before you impale me with your kendo stick Hinagiku-san, let me finish what I have to say. Put the stick down." She seemed to settle down for the time being.

"Alright, all of my dates have been blind ones, including this one."

"...You pretty much just rehashed what you previously said."

"Again, let me finish. Loosen the grip on that kendo stick."

"Milady and Maria have been setting me up on these dates and I do not know why. Hinagiku mentally threw her arms up in the air.

*cough* _SO OBVIOUS_ *cough*

"Hayate-kun, did you have fun on our date?"

"Yes I did, I enjoyed it."

"Okay... were you going to say anything else?" Hayate was quick in his response.

"No, I wasn't planning on saying anything else."

"I figured as much."

"Hayate-kun, I am going to be honest with you. I like you alot. You're a sweet guy. I learned a few things about you today that I do not like."

"Okay? What was the first thing that alarmed you?"

"You are obnoxious. You know that you are on a date with a lady and you still eat like a pig."

"I was hungry. I'm a man. When we are really hungry, we tend to revert back to our primitive state."

"That is no excuse and you know it. Anyways, the most alarming thing that I noticed on our date today was the fact that you are too sarcastic of a person."

"If you say so."

"See, right there! Before we even got in the limo in the Sanzenin estate driveway, I could tell that you were not going to enjoy our date."

"But I told you already Hinagiku-san that I enoyed it."

"While we were not talking in the limo and here, you had a quizzical look on your face; like you were trying to figure out something..." Hayate had had enough.

"Okay, you're right Hinagiku-san. I just wanted to know why they set me up on these dates..."

"Good lord Hayate-kun, the answer is so obvious; it is right there in front of you!"

"It would seem that I cannot decipher it."

"Would you like to buy a vowel?"

"No, but I would appreciate a clue."

"Maria."

"Huh?"

"Ma-RIA."

"What?"

"Oh forget it. Lets get in the limo. I want to go home."


	4. She Floors Me

Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

* * *

"Why can I not figure this out? I am supposed to be sharp-witted!" Hayate had been acting crabby since his last date. Everything that has gone down thus far is jamming his brain. He is so overloaded that he cannot process even the simplest of clues.

_Maria_

_Ma-RIA_

"Damnit Maria!" Hayate was yelling and repeatedly pounded his fists on the ground.

"Oh Maria!" She comes and restrains his arms from pounding it on the ground.

"You called my name Hayate-kun?" Now he felt embarrassed.

"Forgive me Maria-san, I did not realize that my shenanigans would bring you out here."

"It was pretty loud."

"It sounds like you care." Maria playfully slaps Hayate's head.

"You just now noticed?"

"I've been kind of busy lately with three dates..."

"... that I arranged."

"Come again?"

"Hayate-kun, I set up those dates for you."

"I cannot believe it. Why would you do that Maria-san, do you know how bad they went?"

"I can only imagine..." Maria sat down next to Hayate, who still wasn't looking at her.

"Sakuya-san's date was bad because she made fun of me. I was laughing at first, but then I stopped because I realized that her jokes were mean-spirited."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Where do I begin with Nishizawa-san? She was behaving very weird. On the final hole, I got lucky and made a hole in one."

"Yeah, I've made my fair share of them."

"She made me out with me as well."

"Oh I see. Is she a good kisser?"

"I thought I was going out with her as a friend. It was apparent that she had other plans."

"What about your last date?"

"It actually wasn't all that bad." Maria's eyes suddenly perked up.

"Oh really? I mean, how did that date go?"

"Hinagiku-san and I went rock climbing first and then we had pizza."

"Well, nothing apparently went bad on that date."

"... I don't know where she gets at when she called me obnoxious and sarcastic."

"Why did she call you those things?"

"I did not eat breakfast and the rock climbing made me really hungry. I had already eaten four slices of pizza while she did not eat a single slice."

"Hayate-kun, that's not being obnoxious; that is simply eating."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"As for the sarcasm... everyone I know IS that at some point. I don't understand why she singled me out"

"I do not know why either."

_" I don't like where this is going..."_

"I do not know why I went out on those dates for Maria-san. There was no purpose behind it. It does not make any sense to me. Whoever pulled the strings did not have a clear goal whatsoever." Maria looked away, face hidden by a shadow. Hayate suddenly gasped and had a flashback about the end of his date with Hinagiku-san.

_"I would appreciate a clue."_

_"Ma-RIA!"_

"That's it!" That was Hayate's loudest shrill yet. It scared Maria.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?"

"I now realize why I went out with those girls."

"Uh huh..."

"It was all set up... EVERYTHING! I've known Sakuya-san, Nishizawa-san and Hinagiku-san for a while and they never go over the top like that. Whoever was pulling the strings wanted me to look at the bigger picture."

"_Yes..."_

"They wanted me to see that they are the person I should be going for."

_"You're getting warmer..."_

They are not facing each other. Hayate cannot see Maria's face squeal in excitement. Maria cannot compute what Hayate is planning on doing. Hayate is calmer and thus can think clearly. Maria is growing more and more anxious.

_"Nagi, do you think that this plan will work?"_

"_I'm confident that his true feelings will come out."_ She didn't even notice Hayate turning around and placing his arms around her. Matter of fact, 5 whole minutes passed.

"Maria-san..."

"Huh, what? Hayate-kun?!" Maria started blushing when she realized that he had his arms around her. She tried to move around, but he just held her tighter.

"I care about you too Maria-san."

"Really?"

"Yes. It took me until just now to realize it. I don't just care about you; I really want to be with you."

"As do I."

"Do I even need to say it Maria-san?"

"Say what?"

"You know... when two people like each other, they want to be together, etc."

"Oh haha, there is no need for words Hayate-kun."

* * *

Ten years pass by. Hayate and Maria are still working for Nagi at the mansion. Nagi herself is working on her Masters Degree at the University. She called Maria to tell her that she is spending the night at Kazuki's. It is already late into the evening.

"Hayate-kun, we have the house to ourselves."

"Oh okay, we should clean the entire house again." That comment made Maria laugh.

"You are funny, but I was thinking that we should sit down by the lake and drink some champagne."

"That sounds like a plan." So they head out to the lake, with Hayate carrying a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. The two go to their spot and start sipping. After a couple of glasses, they are buzzing.

"Maria-san, we've been together for 10 years."

"Yes we have. We've kept it together; we've kept our relationship going strong."

"I'm happy that you accepted my feelings Maria-san. Looking back in retrospect, I was going a little bit crazy."

"No you weren't Hayate-kun."

"I'm referring to the blind dates. I was so distraught that who knows what I would've done? You saved me."

"Since you put it that way..."

"No I mean it. I was so enraged that I thought I was going to inflict real harm. You kept me grounded. Such strength at only seventeen! That's why I love you Maria-san."

"I love you too Hayate-kun." They give each other a kiss on the lips. For a while, they stare at the lake holding each other, Hayate occasionally nuzzling Maria's neck. He had that pensive look on his face.

"Maria-san, is that a control box on the shoreline?"

"Why yes, it kind of does look like one."

"Why don't you go and press the button?" She goes to the box and presses the button. Maria presses the button and several hundred candles light up from the darkness of the lake. The candles form a message.

_MARIA-SAN, TURN AROUND._

She turns around and sees Hayate down on one knee.

"Hayate-kun!"

"I love you with all my heart Maria-san. Will you marry me?" She had he hands to her mouth; she was crying.

"Yes yes yes!"

* * *

They got married at the chapel in the Sanzenin estate in front of 200 people. Later on during the evening, they cozied up once again at their spot by the lake. The sun was just starting to set.

"We are finally married Maria-san."

"I'm so happy Hayate-kun."

"I am as well. We are going to be together until the day we stop breathing. My life is complete."

"Not quite yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Feel my belly." Hayate did that and immediately took his hands away.

"You're pregnant Maria-san. Oh my god you're pregnant!" Tears were in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant with your daughter Hayate-kun."

"Your life I mean, _our life_, is now complete."


End file.
